Azure- Training of a Legend
by Wolf'sRain013
Summary: After Azure discovered she had power over all of the elements and had the adventure of a lifetime, she returned to Africa. But her adventure is far from over. When she realizes that her limited knowledge of her power could spell her defeat, she will become more powerful than anyone in the world. But is this such a good thing...?
1. Back Home

**Alright, new story! I felt bad about quitting the story with Azure that I was going to do, so I decided to start over, this one taking place in between ShadowBrook17's Beginnings and Endings, and her other story, Journey to China. SO READ THOSE IF YOU HAVEN'T! It's gonna be a bit complicated since BAE isn't finished yet, but I'm too impatient, so bear with me!**

Azure could feel electricity coursing through her body as she started a lightning spell to send her home, to Africa. She had learned the spell quickly from one of the many scrolls in the Jade Palace. Not only that, but she had learned fire, water, and earth attacks.

She gripped her father's wrist tightly, to make sure she didn't accidentally leave him behind. She took one last look at Shadow before there was a large flash, forcing her to close her eyes. The electricity became stronger, and Azure winced slightly at the shock. The light then receded, and soon after, the electricity. Azure slowly opened her eyes, and immediately recognized where she was. They were in the marketplace of her town, and it was packed. Nobody had seemed to notice the flash, which puzzled Azure, but she decided not to dwell on it.

She suddenly saw her father staring off into the distance. She was about to ask why, but before she could speak, he said, "I'll be right back."

That was it. "Why-" Azure began, but he walked off before she could finish.

She inched her way through the crowd, looking around for a place to sit down. As she was looking around, though, her eyes locked with the golden eyes of a dark furred lioness, Uzuri.

Uzuri was the daughter of the town leader, and had as much brains as a gnat, in Azure's opinion. She had bullied Azure many times, mostly with taunts about her father, who had been severely depressed at the time, and taunts directed at Azure herself. Azure had put up with them until that one fateful day...

Azure quickly looked away, but Uzuri had already noticed her and was beginning to walk over. Azure knew she could easily overcome Uzuri, but she wasn't in the mood for useless conflict.

"Well, well, well. Guess you've decided to show your face here again." Uzuri said, her voice dripping with malice.

Azure still had no idea why Uzuri harassed her like this, because it had begun even before her mother's death. Honestly though, she thought, it's more annoying now, if anything.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" Uzuri asked, raising her voice.

"If I was, do you REALLY think that raising your voice would help?" Azure asked.

Uzuri scowled at her and said, "You must really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"What? Do you have a problem with the truth?" Azure asked, trying to step past her.

Uzuri then growled and blocked her path. A few people were now looking at them, curious to see what would happen.

"I think you've forgotten who I am, Azure." Uzuri growled.

"I don't think you wanna mess with me." Azure threatened, her voice calm, but taking on a lower tone.

"Ha! You mean like this?" Uzuri said, then with strength that surprised Azure, punched her across the jaw

Azure stumbled back a bit, holding her paw where Uzuri had hit her. She growled as a metallic taste hit her tongue.

"I've been practicing that for a while now." Uzuri bragged with a smug smile on her face.

Azure growled in anger, then straightened up and said, "Oh yeah? I've been practicing things I'll bet you've never even heard of."

Azure then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Well, what is it?" Uzuri snapped.

Azure's eyes snapped open, and a flame erupted in her paws. Uzuri shrieked as Azure spun it around in a blazing ribbon of flame, capturing the attention of everyone around them. All of them let out gasps of wonder. Then Azure proceeded to earth. She stomped the ground, causing a boulder to fly up off the ground. It hovered for a second, then Azure did a spinning kick, causing the boulder to seperate into four stones that flew at Uzuri. She launched them slowly enough to where Uzuri could easily dodge them, which she did with a shriek. Some of the people watching also let out some shrieks. Then, Azure proceeded to water. She saw someone with a jug nearby, and she controlled the water to where it flowed out in a glistening stream. She gracefully spun in a circle as if she were ribbon dancing, which she had seen back in China. She actually did so, too, using the water as her ribbon. Some began clapping a bit, and Azure smiled when she saw the look of defeat on Uzuri's face. Once she was done, Azure returned the water to the jug, and for laughs, bowed.

People started cheering a bit, and some told her that it was the 'best performance' they had ever seen. She also saw smiles directed at her, and she smiled back. She then looked over at Uzuri, who was scowling at her. Azure grinned at her, as if to say, 'I win'. Uzuri stormed off, and Azure knew that she wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

"Woah! Never seen Uzuri get owned like that before!"

Azure turned towards the speaker. He was a cheetah who was just a couple inches taller than her, which led Azure to guess that he was the same age she was. He had hazel eyes that went along with the fur that hung a bit over his eyes, and wore a brown, black trimmed vest and tan pants.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey, I'm Aji."

He held out his paw, and she shook it.

"Azure." she replied with a slight smile.

"Cool. Wish I had an awesome name like that. My name sucks." Aji said.

Azure laughed a bit at his comment, then suddenly wondered if he was being serious. But she saw the smile on his face, and she knew it was meant to come off as a joke.

"Seriously, that was awesome. I think I liked the earth one the most. The look on Uzuri's face was priceless!"

Azure opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Or more likely, someone. She looked closer and saw that it was a white lion, which made her even more curious. Never in her life had she seen a white lion, especially not in her town. Not an albino, just a white lion. His fur wasn't snowy white, but a light cream color. She suddenly noticed he was looking at her, and she saw his eyes were a pale shade of blue. She blinked, and he was gone.

Aji turned to where the mysterious lion had been only seconds before. He saw nothing, and turned back to face Azure.

"Thought I saw something..." Azure said before Aji could ask anything.

Aji simply nodded. Nothing was said for a minute. During this time, Azure was deep in her thoughts. Aji seemed very friendly, in her opinion. Probably the reason why he had approached her so quickly, too.

"This may be a strange question, but...are you new here?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, I moved here two weeks ago. Why?" Aji asked.

Azure realized that he was probably still trying to make friends if he was so new, so she decided to keep the conversation going. "I guess that was long enough to see what Uzuri is like."

"Too long, if you ask me." Aji said.

Azure smiled a bit. "I bet."

"Wait, so how come I haven't seen you before now? It's obvious you guys have been enemies for a while..."

"I was actually in China a couple weeks ago." Azure said, smiling as Aji's eyes widened.

"Really? That's awesome! I've always wanted to go there." Aji said.

Azure suddenly remembered that they were still standing in the marketplace, but honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool..." Azure said, not hinting about her experience there.

Suddenly, she heard her father's voice. "Azure!"

She turned to the right to see her father running toward her.

"What's wrong?" Azure asked, suddenly worried.

"See for yourself." her father said, then beckoned her to follow him.

Azure glanced at Aji, then started to follow her father. As she walked along, she wondered what exactly had happened to cause her father to act like this. But she wasn't looking forward to finding out.

**Well, that concludes chapter 1. Sorry that the ending was crappy, but I hope you liked the rest of the chapter! And again, sorry for my impatience. It took a while to get Aji right...BTW, name was a shortened thing for the name Ajihad (Eragon). I was thinking how cool a name like that would be for some epic OC, then I thought of Aji all of a sudden, and it fit this OC, in my opinion. :D Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, but no flames! (critique wanted though)**


	2. Little Talks

**NEW CHAPTER! Lolz. I'm so weird. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter is a filler, for the most part. I just need something to get the story moving, but not too quickly. Anyways, here it is!**

"What kind of person does this?!" Azure thought outloud, her anger causing her blood to boil.

"Azure, we were in China for almost two months. You can't be mad at them for making a mistake." her father said. Azure noticed that he seemed to be telling himself, too, and wondered if he himself was trying to control his frustration.

They were standing in front of a space filled with planks of wood between two houses. The same wood that their house had been made of, which had immediately set Azure off. She still wasn't sure why she hadn't remembered that it had been the location of her home, yet remembered the wood it had been made of.

Azure was pacing back and forth, fuming, while her father just leaned against the wall of one of the buildings, deep in thought.

"Well then, what do we do?" Azure asked, "Do we go up and say, 'Hey, we're back, now rebuild our house!' ?"

That last part was sarcastic, of course. But her father paid no heed to that fact, and for that matter, hadn't even heard her.

"Who was that you were talking to earlier?" her father suddenly asked.

The question caught Azure by surprise, and she stopped pacing. "His name's Aji."

There was a pause, then Azure asked, "Why do you ask?"

Her father simply shrugged, which left Azure curious. Usually when someone shrugs their shoulders like that, it means they don't want to tell you the real reason. But Azure left it alone, knowing that now wasn't the time.

Her father suddenly spoke up again and said, "I think I may have a plan. It'll be a long shot, though, and I may be gone until tomorrow."

Azure gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the library your mother took you to when you were younger?"

Azure nodded. She always walked past it, but never went inside after her mother's death.

"There may be information about the laws of the city. It's a 50 percent chance, but it's worth a try."

"You think that Nguvu is hiding something?" Azure asked.

Azure's father raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Really?'

"Right." Azure said, her face turning somewhat warm.

Her father nodded. Then Azure realized something. "Wait, where am I going to sleep?"

Her father's eyes widened for a second. He looked up at her and said, "You're going to have to be creative for that one."

Azure was silent for a moment, then her father said, "Unless you want to come with me."

"It's fine, I'm sure I can figure something out." Azure said.

Her father nodded, then said, "Alright then, meet here tommorow. If I'm not back by then, just wait for me."

Azure nodded. Her father then got down on all fours and ran off, leaving Azure by herself. She started to think about where she would sleep, and she remembered the rock she always loved to relax on. It was outside the city, so it was always nice and quiet out there. Not only that, it had a perfectly smooth top, which made it surprisingly comfortable to her.

She looked to the west and saw that the sun was staring to set. Might as well head there now, she thought. And with that, she got on all fours and ran off, towards the city limits.

She arrived at her destination just before the sun set. She always thought the sunset was most beautiful when it was almost over, as if it were a finale. Rays of sunlight still shone bright, and the sky was a mixture of purple, orange, pink, blue... and there was the sliver of the moon, just barely visible, among that array of colors. Azure never got tired of seeing the sight.

She leapt up onto the rock, then got herself situated. She sat up with her feet hanging over the edge, swinging them back and forth.

"Oh, hey Azure!"

Azure turned to see Aji standing behind the rock. Not directly behind, though, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see him. He smiled a bit and gave a small wave.

"Seems like you like this spot too." Aji said.

"Yup." Azure replied, not knowing how else to respond. She turned back towards the sunset.

After a few seconds of silence, Aji said, "Sooooo...how long have you been living here?"

Azure thought for a moment, then replied, "Around seven or eight years, I think."

"Cool." Aji replied.

Azure turned. Aji was still standing where he had been, and she noticed that he seemed to be a bit hesitant to come closer to her.

"Are you just gonna stand there like that until you leave?" Azure joked.

Aji smiled a bit. "Guess not."

He walked over and sat down in front of the rock, left from where Azure's feet dangled.

"I still can't believe how comfortable this rock is." Aji said, leaning against the rock. He closed his eyes a bit as well.

"Yeah..." Azure said.

Aji opened one eye. "Something on your mind?"

Azure was silent for a moment. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Aji now sat up, both of his eyes open. He turned to face Azure and looked her straight in the eyes. "You sure?"

Azure nodded. She hoped he would leave it that, but of course, that wasn't the case. He raised a curious eyebrow at her, still not believeing her. She sighed and said, "Well...it's hard to explain...if I did, I'd have to tell you a kinda long story, then that would probably lead to another, even longer story..."

Aji shrugged, smiling slightly. "I don't mind."

Azure smiled a bit. "Alright, if you say so."

She then explained the events that had transpired after leaving the marketplace. He turned around fully so he could pay attention. She added the fact that they had been in China for almost two months, too. He had been surprised by that.

"Woah, two months? What were you doing in China for two months?" Aji asked.

"You never stop asking questions, do you?" Azure asked teasingly.

"Nope." Aji laughed.

Azure smiled a bit.

"Still, that's messed up. If they weren't sure about it, they should've left it alone." Aji said.

Azure nodded a bit and sighed.

"Seriously though, what WERE you doing in China for all that time?" Aji asked curiously.

Azure was silent. She wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him about her journey, because after all, she had met him just a couple hours earlier. Then again, though, it's not like there was anything that needed to be kept a secret about it. Was there...? She chuckled. She already had a hard time remembering her time in China. And he seemed trustworthy enough, too...

"Now that is a REALLY long story..."

**Alright, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be a late prologue chapter, in a way. It'll explain how Azure got to China and all that, I guess. So yeah, next chapter will answer some questions you may have! :D Please read AND review, I wanna know what you guys think! No flames, though. Although if you have some, critique would be awesome! I wanna know if I can do better! :) PS: Who likes Aji so far? :D**


	3. Before the Beginning

**Alright, new chapter! This will be kind of a prologue chapter, as I said, so this will explain some stuff. There will also be some pauses here and there in the story Azure is gonna tell. I've already confirmed a funny moment with Aji. :D Hope you enjoy!**

"It began back when I was eight years old. My mom had caught malaria, and she was getting worse each day. Chills, fever, vomiting, then muscle aches. Some days she'd get a bunch of symptoms all at once."

Aji's mouth was open just a bit, and there was a look of slight horror on his face.

"After about a week of that, she had died. The doctor had tried all he could to help her, but..." Azure paused, then continued, "nothing helped."

"After that, my dad became really distant, and wouldn't even respond when I talked to him. Nobody had really cared to help us in any way, said our family was cursed or something. First my mom...then my dad, they said. I hated it. Fortunately though, I found a large supply of money in a trunk under my mom's bed. I think it was a savings thing, I'm not sure, but I was able to survive on that until I was 10. After that, things started to get worse. Uzuri taunted me about our supposed curse, saying, 'You'll be next', and stuff like that that scared me to death. She also teased me about other things. At the time, I didn't really have friends, so she chose that as something to use against me. And all the times I wanted to just hit her, I knew I couldn't. Because, of course, her father is the city leader."

"Woah...you had it way worse than I did with Uzuri." Aji said.

"What do you mean?" Azure asked.

"Well, she didn't bully me like she did to you, she was...really, REALLY annoying."

"I still don't-"

Azure felt a smile worm its way across her face, and she covered it with her paw. The idea of it seemed ridiculous, hilarious even. The only time she was really annoying for a first impression was when...

"You mean she tried flirting with you?" Azure asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It was SO ANNOYING! I might've liked her if she had a soul, but since she doesn't, then HECK NO!"

Azure broke down laughing at the thought of her failed attempts, and Aji looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" Aji asked.

"Just," Azure said once she stopped laughing, "the thought of how ridiculous Uzuri must have acted."

"Oh yeah, she failed pretty badly."

Azure laughed a bit more, then Aji said, "Are you gonna keep telling your story?"

"Oh yeah." Azure said. She had almost forgot what their conversation had started as once she started laughing.

Aji laughed a bit, then Azure continued.

"I was able to find some small jobs then, and that was enough money to get by on. A bit of delivering stuff, some cleaning up in places, ya know, stuff like that. I got pretty strong from some of the jobs I did, too. Then, one time, when I was working on cleaning some tables at a restaurant, I overheard a couple of rhinos talking to each other. They were talking about a match at an underground fighting arena that was between the best of the best: an elephant and a cheetah. I was curious, so I looked around for some posters about the event. I eventually found one, but it said that admission was like, 30 dollars, plus you had to be 18 or older. I was 13 at the time, and I had no common sense back then."

Aji chuckled a bit at that statement, then asked, "Wait, what does this have to do with the story?"

"It's in the story because this was when the rivalry between me and Ajani started."

"Ajani? Who's-"

"So, I decided to sneak in. I managed to follow the same rhinos to the entrance, then I went around to the side of the door. Once they were let in, I quickly sped through the door, and it was so fast that even the guard didn't see me. Once I got in, I noticed how crowded it was. I had a bit of experience climbing trees, so I decided to climb up into the rafters and watch from there, both so nobody would notice me, and so I would get a good view. The fight was amazing, too. The cheetah I saw was able to speed-dodge the opponent's attacks, and he could make really good strikes while the elephant was trying to get ready for his next attack. I even learned some moves from that fight, too. After a routine of that, the cheetah won, with only a coupke broken bones, which is the least anyone had suffered from that elephant, apparently. I cheered, but the rafters weren't very wide, or thick for that matter, so when I moved just a bit during that, I ended up slipping off and falling."

"HOLY-HOW DID YOU-"

"Turns out I was directly above where the area would crown the winner, so when I fell, I ended up landing on the cheetah."

"Oh no!" Aji said, although he laughed a bit too.

Azure laughed too. "Anyways, once that happened, I was, of course-"

"Busted."

"Yup. So yeah, basically, after that, they found out how old I was, and Ajani, who was a guard at the time, came to 'escort' me out, which was basically dragging me out by the scruff of my neck. I ended up getting mad at him for that halfway out. And by mad I mean REALLY mad, so I ended up spinning around and, surprisingly, punching him in the face."

"OH SNAP!" Aji said, recieving a laugh from Azure.

"Yeah, and it was just like the cheetah that had fought in the arena had done. Before he could possibly hit me, I ran out, and surprisingly got a bit of respect from some people."

"VICTORRRRYYY!" Aji said. Azure laughed once again.

"So yeah, two years later that didn't really help, especially since Ajani had become a sort of police guy. Basically, I was walking around, and Uzuri walked up to me. She was with her cronies, as always-"

"I've never seen her with any other people before."

"She usually gets tired of them once a few weeks pass. She's probably still trying to find some more."

"Oh."

"So anyways, she came up to me and started to throw insult after insult at me as always, and I just rolled my eyes every now and then. That sometimes helped with making her leave sooner. But not this time. She seemed to be in a bad mood that day, so for whatever reason, she smacked me upside the head, and that sure got my attention."

"Seriously?!" Aji asked.

"She's totally stuck up and snobbish, so yeah, seriously."

"True."

"Anyways, I didn't want her to think that she could do that again, so I turned around and punched her in the face. She tried to kick me, but I somehow caught it and shoved her over. Her cronies didn't help her, being the wusses they were, so Uzuri was on her own. She growled and pounced at me, and I was so fast that I was able to dodge her attack, then spin around and claw her in the ear."

"THAT'S why her left ear's torn!" Aji said.

"Yup..." Azure said.

"What happened next?"

"Well...then she started screaming about how her beauty was ruined, which I thought was pretty stupid. Then she got really angry and clawed me really deep across the chest. It was so fast I didn't see it coming. Then I got even madder and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and threw her to the ground, then stepped on her to make sure she wouldn't get up."

"Jeez, I can't believe she'd do that just because of a torn ear!" Aji exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, that's when Ajani arrived. He picked me up by my shirt and just tossed me away as if I was a bag of feathers. That got me angrier than I already was, but I knew that if I did anything, it would make matters worse. So, I sat there, bleeding, while Uzuri was treated first."

"I'm starting to wonder if he even has a heart at all."

"He's probably just soul-less."

"Anyway, I just sat there, glaring at Uzuri, when her father came. I had never seen him before, so it surprised me that he would be out in public, just standing six feet from me. When I looked into his eyes...I couldn't look away. I was frozen still; I didn't even blink. Ajani eventually came over and yelled at me, smacking me upside the head. I growled, but that got me unfrozen again. It was terrifying, yet mysterious."

"Woah...how do ya think he did that?" Aji asked.

"Honestly, I don't think I want to know. Anyway, he narrowed his eyes at me, as if to analyze my soul, before he told Uzuri to come home, and left. The head nurse at the clinic walked by about then and saw me, tending to my injuries for free. Surprisingly, they healed within a couple days. That's when everything started."

"Wait, this is just the prologue?! GAAAAHHH!"

Azure looked up. "It's getting late..."

Aji turned to see the moon and stars, shining brightly against the black backdrop of the sky.

"Yeah. Still, you need to tell me the rest of the story tomorrow. Cuz seriously, I hate cliffhangers." Aji said.

"Don't worry, I will." Azure said.

"Good." Aji said with a smile, then jumped up and ran off.

Azure watched him go with a smile, then laid back on the rock. A soft breeze blew her fur just a bit, and she happily sighed. She looked up at the night sky for a moment longer before she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

**Oh Aji, don't we all? Lol, anyways, I didn't want this chapter to get too long, so, I'm splitting the prologue into two parts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned! :D**


End file.
